


淫纹笔记 骑士篇 忠义量谱

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: ■■■职业量谱淫纹■■■■■■本期录入资料■■■■■■断罪圣剑■■■■■■忠义量谱■■■
Series: 淫纹笔记 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 1





	淫纹笔记 骑士篇 忠义量谱

**Author's Note:**

> ■■■职业量谱淫纹■■■  
> ■■■本期录入资料■■■  
> ■■■断罪圣剑■■■  
> ■■■忠义量谱■■■

骑士衍生于剑术师协会，在剑术增进到一定程度后会可向协会主席申请参加骑士的认定试炼。在试炼中获得优良成绩者可进入银胄团任职，也有在角斗场的战斗中表现出具有优良天分的剑斗士，通常这一部分会直接交接骑士的任职导师进行培养。

当然，这只是骑士团中比较普遍的人员招揽过程，这些骑士通常只能担任皇族贵族的护卫，或者守护城池这种工作。只有获得了淫纹眷顾的骑士才可以得到继续的晋升。

普通的骑士只能在剑术上不断的精进，而拥有淫纹的骑士却可以使用魔法来辅助自己的剑技，倒不如说，只有领悟断罪魔法的骑士才可以获得淫纹。

在这之中最容易的魔法就是治愈魔法，骑士的乳房突然增大发涨就是淫纹快要浮现的征兆，如果成功的从胸部挤出含有治愈能量的奶水，那么淫纹便会正式出现，彻底改造骑士全身的以太回路。

只有在骑士获得淫纹后，才会真正的领悟其职业含义。

淫纹持有者只能从性交中获取存活的能量，而骑士的称号代表着正直与忠义，因此他们在与普通人或者兽类的性交中获取的能量非常微小。

能让骑士淫纹运转起来的只有包含着“罪”的精液，不论是人犯下的罪，或者是伤人的野兽，甚至还可以从暴走的机械中获得能量。

•罪的判定范围十分的广，偷盗乃罪，滥杀乃罪，贪婪乃罪，可性无罪。  
•一部分骑士们通常会在城内巡逻，发掘在角落里潜藏着的罪恶，用自己的剑去贯彻正义后再用身体去积攒罪能量，她们当然也接受自知罪孽的人的忏悔，用圣洁的光芒去净化。  
•甚至还可以从伤人的野兽或者魔物的精液中获取能量。

从某位骑士小姐的叙说中得知，她们骑士团的人会被轮流派遣至监狱，为关在哪里的罪人消除罪孽的余韵，直至罪人得到救赎被放出或者处死的那刻。

骑士还会一种奇特的魔法，可以将人体内的“原罪”的枝丫修整，带来焕然一新的解脱感，只不过这需要淫纹中的忠义能量积攒到一定程度才能施展，可以接受这种魔法的人大多数是骑士宣誓效忠的主人，或者是资助骑士团的大人物，还有就是接受死刑前刻的人。

因为太过于深重的罪孽会污染冥界。

•越是深重的黑暗所需要的净化次数也就越多，相反的，微小的罪孽只需要全部发泄到骑士体内就可以消除那部分黑暗。

•获得了总骑士长的允许，得以记录大概的净化流程。

被淫纹改造的以太回路，只能和犯了罪的人，或者抱有悔罪人的性交才可以获取必要的能量，骑士必须遵守被制定好的法则去裁决罪人，也可以说是救赎。

在城市巡逻中抓捕到的小型犯罪，可以在制服后立即进行简单的净化，如果在净化流程结束后还未有悔改之意，也需要带回本部进行审问。（比如偷盗，诈骗，斗殴一类。）

在性交过程中高潮的次数和中出的量都关键到忠义能量的积攒。  
•从骑士团得到的记录得知，他们也曾经捕获过杀了农夫的狂暴野猪，在捕获它以后，一个骑士小队用了三天才勉强将它体内的狂暴精神安抚下来，并在完全无害化后处死了它。  
•甚至还存在安抚黑衣森林守护者石偶的记录。

一位骑士一次性可以处理的罪有限，小罪在短时间内可被完全净化，大罪只能长时间的缓慢削减，后者往往会被拘束起来。

杀害他人的罪无法被净化，只能被微微削减，甚至使用断罪魔法也无法彻底清除。

不过这只是骑士工作的一小部分，大多数骑士会被派遣到每个地区都会存在的圣教堂进行工作，在哪里听取人的忏悔，不论男女都会为其进行净化。据说在短暂的一生中，即便是担任圣人职责的人也要前往圣教堂进行净化。

此番作业乃完全无偿，只要对着骑士述说出自认为的罪孽就可以得到救赎，其中占比应当最大的是当地的卫兵，其次是屠夫一类。

同时圣教堂也为冒险者小队提供治疗和援助服务。

•某个地区的圣教堂出现过因为被派遣至此的骑士太过于圣洁美丽，有一人因为她的纯洁而难以控制内心想将她摧毁的欲望前去了教堂在她面前叙说了他因为内心欲望而滋生的罪恶感，而得到了那名骑士的垂怜。  
•可不知道因为什么原因，那个人的罪始终无法消除彻底，那名骑士也在完成自身职责的同时，一直将他的净化程序持续至此。

也有被骑士团认可，赋予自由骑士称号的人物存在，这里不过多阐述。

私人笔记

骑士被称作断罪剑的原因主要是因为他们的断罪魔法。

这种魔法能够切断“原罪”枝丫的真实性缺乏实际证据。根据某位皇族的人物的说法，接受了那种魔法之后会感觉全身焕然一新，就好像潜藏在骨头缝隙中的污秽全都被洗刷干净了的轻松和飘飘然的感觉。

尽管会因为教派派生的不同，各个地区的骑士剑法会产生差异，只不过剑法和信仰再怎么变化，负责清洗人类体内罪孽的圣教堂都存在各个地区，甚至远东直至加雷马帝国都存在教堂和骑士，这一点非常奇怪。

并且在教会的调查中首次听闻了冥界这一概念，人死后灵魂会回归以太界，教会的顶层人员却说人的以太会进入冥界，罪孽深重的人会被冥界拒绝并且无法转生，他们的命运就是确保“人”身上附带的罪可以保持在冥界可以接受的最低限度。

冥界和以太界也许是完全相同的地方，只是说法不同，也有可能是完全不一样的地方，这一项疑问目前无法被解答，而且进一步调查下去的话有可能会被■■■■■■■■■■■。

这一点异常也许关键到了这个世界起源的部分真相。

还有非常古怪的一点，接受所有罪人的圣教堂只会拒绝其余淫纹持有者的净化请求，他们允许在教堂内忏悔，也允许旁观，唯独拒绝为他们进行净化流程。

这也许只是因为淫纹与淫纹之间会互相排斥无法正常运转。或者是我推测中的，淫纹本身除了那强大到过剩的治愈修复能力，还顺带有净化“罪”的能力。


End file.
